


Ignite the Night

by xDinahQueenx



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDinahQueenx/pseuds/xDinahQueenx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"I told you before if you want to be angry at someone, be angry at me," Aaron said calmly, "This was not JJ's decision, it was mine, and she was following my orders when she didn't tell you."</i> A little coda for 7x02 Proof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignite the Night

It was probably not the best idea they've had ever. Aaron had _thought_ that it would help build morale. The cooking lesson had gone well enough; maybe it was because they had something else to do. But once they'd eaten, that the wine had been drank, there were still unresolved feelings. Spencer talked to Emily well enough, but he could see him still fuming at JJ. It probably wouldn't have been a problem, except.  
  
Well, Spencer and JJ were in the kitchen and Aaron was on Dave's leather couch. Dave was talking to Emily about Paris, but JJ's voice was raising and Spencer's was too. But Aaron knew Spencer and he could just imagine how it would go. Spencer seemed innocent enough, but he was a caged animal, and vicious in a corner, and worse when he was feeling hurt.  
  
Words would become weapons and that eidetic memory would come out to play in the worst, meanest way possible. Spencer would remember her every weakness, every insecurity and use them to hurt her. By the time Aaron had stood up, Spencer was bringing up dilaudid again.  
  
What JJ perceived as her biggest failing, not having his back, and Spencer knew that. Aaron knew he did not really blame her, but her own guilt was enough to make it effective. Aaron all but jumped off of the couch- Dave and Emily didn't seem to notice, he had lost track of where Penelope and Derek went… though with all the rooms in Dave's house- Aaron stepped in to the kitchen.  
  
Aaron didn't pause for words. He grabbed Spencer's biceps, a little too roughly, with his fingers digging in to his skin hard enough that he could feel it dimple in his grip. To where Spencer's words were cut off by a sharp intake of breath, eyes flashing a little pained.  
  
He wasn't exactly trying to hurt him, but Aaron shoved him towards the back exit of the kitchen. It led in to a darkened hallway, away from JJ and everyone else. Aaron didn't stop until Spencer's shoulders hit the wall, pictures rattling a little with the force of it.  
  
Spencer was breathing a little heavy, his anger obvious as his nostrils flared a little. Aaron dug his fingers in a little tighter as Spencer struggled to get out of his grip.  
  
"Stop," Aaron said firmly, his eyes narrowing. Spencer was struggling and Aaron slammed him back in to the wall again. "I said _stop_." Aaron snapped. Spencer stilled for the moment and Aaron kept him pressed firmly against the wall. Spencer's eyes were almost fever bright with anger.  
  
"I told you before if you want to be angry at someone, be angry at _me_ ," Aaron said calmly, "This was not JJ's decision, it was mine, and she was following my orders when she didn't tell you."  
  
"I was there for _weeks_ ," Spencer interrupted, "I cried to her _for weeks_ , Hotch."  
  
"I understand you were upset and that you and Emily were very close and you grieved for her deeply," Aaron told him, still calm. Spencer was glaring at him, jaw tight. "But you have to stop. Just. Stop." Aaron didn't want Spencer to argue and it looked like he was going to.  
  
Aaron tightened his grip on Spencer and shoved him back into the wall when he tried to get away again.  
  
" _Hotch,_ let me-" Spencer started, fuming. Aaron could see the flush of anger blossoming on his cheeks. He didn't want to continue arguing, so Aaron sealed his lips over Spencer's and swallowed his words into his mouth. He could feel the way Spencer took in a breath, the expansion of his chest, the widening of his eyes. Spencer made a little whimpering sound.  
  
But Aaron didn't relent, he kissed Spencer hard, bit at his lower lip. Aaron could hear him breathing hard through his nose. He kept his grip tight on his biceps. Spencer's hands came up and grabbed at his wrists awkwardly. But Aaron kept kissing him, until he could feel Spencer was having a hard time breathing. He heard it shallow a little, become erratic, felt him sway even braced against the wall.  
  
Aaron pulled back from him, looking him over. His cheeks were still red, but he could see the way his pants tented now. Not that Aaron wasn't affected as well, but there it was. Aaron listened to Spencer panting to catch his breath.  
  
"Just stop." Aaron repeated again, finally letting him go. Aaron nodded a little to him and then turned away, leaving him in the darkened hallway. Spencer rejoined them in the living room soon enough, still red-faced and then gulping down wine as he apologized to JJ.  
  
And later that night, when Dave had set them up in guest rooms to stay the night after too much wine, Aaron slipped in to Spencer's room. He climbed in to bed with him, and he could see the redness still on his biceps where he'd grabbed him too tight. Spencer was just in his boxers.  
  
Aaron didn't waste time here either, climbing on Spencer's hips and pinning him down- again. Spencer looked up at him in surprise, but he didn't look upset.  
  
Aaron leaned in to kiss Spencer again, licking his way in to his mouth. He could feel Spencer give in to it and he settled in between his legs. This was going to be the best night he'd had in a while.

"You shouldn't do this," Spencer whispered to him, his voice low and a little rough. Aaron's hands slid down, catching at Spencer's knees. He dragged him down the bed, pulled him closer. "Aaron…" Spencer said his name with a little shuddering gasp.  
  
Just in his boxers, it was obvious to Aaron how hard he was already. Not that Aaron was in any better of a situation. He was still dressed, but he was straining against the button fly of his slacks. But Aaron bit his lower lip and pressed in, pushing his hips against Spencer.  
  
"Oh, b-but…" Spencer said, his hands going to Aaron's wrists again. He clutched on to them, nails digging in to Aaron's skin. "You… you can't-"

"Spencer," Aaron said, watching his mouth snap shut. He rocked his hips against him. The noise Spencer made went straight to Aaron's dick- it was a little high, whimpering sort of sound and his legs fell open, tightening his grip on Aaron's wrists.  
  
Aaron rocked his hips again, watching as Spencer's eyes slid closed, long lashes against his cheeks. His breathing was a little erratic again and Aaron dragged him a little closer.  
  
"Come here," Aaron said to him. Spencer scrambled up, arms going around Aaron's neck as he pulled the slighter man in to his lap. He worked his hand down to get his pants undone. That was easy enough. He'd done enough quick fooling around with Haley back when they were both still living at home that this was almost a habit.  
  
"Aaron, we can't… there's… oh," Spencer's cheeks got more red, ducking his head down to press his face against Aaron's throat as Aaron had pushed his boxers out of the way and was now rubbing his cock against Spencer's. He felt how hot he was, seeing the back of his neck looked almost sunburned and the color crept down over his shoulders.  
  
A little uneven, but mostly solid color. Spencer made a little huff of a sound against his neck and clutched at his hair. Aaron wrapped his hand around them both, thrusting against Spencer as he squirmed a little in his lap. Aaron pressed little kisses to Spencer's ear.  
  
"I'm sorry, honey," Aaron whispered, "This is all I can do for you right now. If we were at my place I'd fuck you so hard you wouldn't be able to walk straight for a week but this is all I can do here." Spencer whined a little, almost pulling his hair too hard, and rocking his hips down against Aaron's.  
  
"This is good," Spencer whispered, his voice high and tight. "Oh, it's so good, Aaron… your hands and your… nnn…" Spencer trailed off, mouthing aimless kisses against Aaron's neck. Aaron thrust a little harder and kissed Spencer's ear again, nibbling at the lobe a bit.  
  
"Yeah, come on honey," Aaron encouraged him, "Ride me just like that. Next time- fuck- next time I'll be inside of you, all around you and…" Aaron made a quiet little noise, cutting off as Spencer's hands settled on his shoulder and he threw his head back, and rocked his hips down hard against Aaron.  
  
It was fascinating to see Spencer work himself in to his hand, against his dick, and so fucking good. He could feel dampness from precome and the way Spencer's hips moved even less evenly. It was more than just erratic, it was _wild_. He reached up with one hand and ringed his biceps again, pressing in to the finger shaped bruises he'd laid before.  
  
"Oh, _fuck_ , Aaron!" Spencer came with his voice a little high, coming suddenly and clutching at him desperately. Aaron didn't mind, he used the come for extra slickness, it made the slide of their dicks together even better, hotter, and soon- Aaron was murmuring Spencer's name and telling him how fucking good it'd be next time.  
  
And it wasn't long at all before Aaron was coming too, with a low groan of Spencer's name.  
  
Spencer collapsed backwards against the bed, flopping like a ragdoll against the pillows, chest heaving. Aaron wiped his hands on the sheets with a little mental promise he'd make sure to tell Dave that he needed to change them.

Aaron slid up under the covers next to Spencer and nuzzled against his cheek a little.  
  
"Mind if I stay?" Aaron asked sleepily and Spencer shook his head.  
  
He rolled over and fell asleep, waking only one in the middle of the night, when Spencer spooned up close behind him and kissed his spine and murmured something to him. Aaron murmured something in response, which made Spencer smile against his back.  
  
It was definitely the best night he'd had in a while.


End file.
